Death
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: ...Dont kill me everyone . third and last part of the KisaIru story


**Death**

* * *

Iruka threw himself between samehada and Naruto, his breath catching in his throat as it came towards him, the air whistling in his ear. Then it stopped, Kisame staring at him wide eyed behind his sword, Iruka swallowed but didn't move "move…Iruka" the blue man said. Iruka shook his head "I cant do that… Kisame" his hand was closed around the snow crystal pendant that Kisame had given him not long ago. "I'm sorry Kisa-koi…"

Behind Iruka, Naruto was staring at his teacher, his brothers back. This was Iruka's mystery nin…his lover? The blond opened his mouth to say something but was cut of as Iruka begged the other softly "please Kisame…just leave" was that tears in his nii-san's voice? In that voice that every pre genin for the last couple of years had come to love so much?

Kisame swallowed heavily, glancing to where Itachi and Sasuke had broken of their fight to watch Iruka and him "I cant… I'm sorry Iruka but I cant…" Iruka shook softly "then I'm sorry to…" Iruka shoot of and crashed into Kisame, sending both of them backwards down the hill, rolling together before coming to a halt down on the grassy floor. Samahada was lost somewhere in the roll. They laid there for a second, Iruka on top of Kisame's chest, both thinking the same thing "how did it come to this…" Iruka said out loud. Kisame just closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking up into the sky.

--

The day had started normally…Iruka had woken up, brushed his teeth, his hair and dressed, having breakfast, reading Kisame's love note that was sent with a bird that had innocently landed on his windowsill. Then he had gone to work, teaching brats and working at the mission office…that's when it changed.

Genma had banged into the mission room, shouting about Akatsuki trying to steal Naruto. Iruka had felt all blood leave his face before he was rushing past Genma and out, ignoring the shout from his colleges and higher ranking nins. There was only one pair of Akatsuki hunting Naruto…Kisame.

Kisame was in the village, hunting Naruto with Itachi. Iruka had to stop him, regardless of the price it took because Naruto…Naruto was his brother. But Kisame was someone Iruka cared for to. A shout attracted Iruka's attention, the tan chuunin recognising it as Naruto's voice and Iruka changed his direction to where it had come from, feeling large boosts of chakra flowing. Subtitled he could taste both Naruto and Kisame in it…along with several others that seemed familiar to him.

Iruka landed in a three, getting a good view of everything and he felt his heart sink. Kakashi was clashing with Itachi, the Uchiha keeping the silver haired nin away from Naruto who was battling Kisame. Asuma was already laying drained on the leafy floor trying to keep a firm hold on a glaring/struggling Sasuke. Naruto kept avoiding Kisame's giant sword, making Iruka sigh in relief…though when he looked closely he could see that Kisame really wasn't trying to hit Naruto…he kept glancing at Kisame, was that hope in his eyes? For the copy nin to get through Itachi.

Kisame did not want to fight Naruto for him, Iruka. Then Sasuke broke from Asuma, charging at his older brother with a kunai in his hands, having learnt from last time not to look in Itachi's eyes and instead watching the older Uchiha feet to predict what Itachi's moves were. Iruka couldn't keep his eyes on that fight and returned to where Naruto and Kisame were "Kisame finish up" Itachi's sharp voice sounded in the air, obviously he was feeling the effect of fighting two jounin's and now Sasuke, who had grudgingly gotten better.

Kisame grunted and swung samahada in a violently gesture towards Naruto, causing the blond to lose his balance over a rock when he moved to avoid the hit. Iruka's breath hitched, watching as Kisame raised samahada for one last final hit to Naruto, to land the fox jailor unconscious. Iruka made a strangled cry and threw himself out of the three, right into the path of Kisame's sword. He believed he was gonna die by his lover own sword. Until it stopped.

--

And that left them there… tangled together on the ground after rolling down the hill.

Iruka pushed of Kisame and got onto his legs quickly, Kisame standing up slowly as they both stared at each other "I…did not want this…" Kisame muttered slowly, shaking his head. Iruka's lips shoot up in a sad smile that broke Kisame's harden heart "I know…but we both knew it might happen…" he sounded like Iruka was forcing words out of a closing throat, trying not to break down in front of Kisame.

"It's the way it has to be… cause I wont abandon Naruto…not even for you Kisame" tears had finally started to fall down Iruka's tanned, soft face. Iruka didn't want this… didn't want to be standing between the one he loved with his soul, his village and the boy that had become his family…his brother in all but blood. He reached after a kunai in his belt pouch, his hands shaking as he held it up in a defensive position.

Kisame closed his eyes painfully before opening them again, pulling up a kunai himself "I'm sorry Iruka" close battle. Iruka blocked every attempt Kisame made…but Kisame's heart wasn't in the blows that he aimed at Iruka, nor was Iruka's heart in his as he tried slashing towards Kisame's muscled stomach. Kisame twirled around to avoid it and over his shoulder Iruka could see Kakashi… gathering up the Chidori and coming towards Kisame, his aim on the Akatsuki shark's heart, the sound of chirping filling the air with a vengeance.

Iruka had a choice at the moment as Kakashi neared, he could stand still or…Iruka didn't think on it at all, he just dropped the kunai, grabbed Kisame's hands and twirled them around, bracing himself for the impact. Kakashi's eyes widen but he couldn't stop his speed as he neared Iruka, Kisame eyes to widen as he saw Kakashi's Chidori.

Time seemed to stop for a heart wrenching moment before… "splat!"

Iruka felt the pain, hear his own heartbeat in his ear as Kakashi's hand slipped into his back, smell the blood and feel himself getting pressed against Kisame's warm body. Then pandemonium broke lose, the hand being removed from his back, confusing voices in the air, screams, begging and he was laid face down on the ground. It was all to confusing for Iruka as he could feel himself slipping, the white hot pain slipping away to…it felt almost pleasant as he started to float in darkness, peacefulness all sounds muted, even that sweetest of voices.

But that was wrong…he didn't want to be that peaceful yet…he had to much to do…classes to teach, jounin's to yell at…people to love. His eyes slipped close slowly as he struggled to regain control. Darkness swallowed him.

--

Kisame was sitting by Iruka's side, staring at the pale face of his love as he held a limp hand in his. He rubbed the back of the hand as he waited for Iruka to wake up. The breathing mask just didn't seem right on Iruka's face.

It had been fourteen days since the fight.

Kisame had spent the time thinking over everything, from the moment he had held Iruka's broken bleeding body in his arms as that pink haired girl had arrived and healed his love until he was taken into custody. He had spilled his guts to the Hokage and begged her to let him stay with Iruka. Amazingly enough she had agreed after some convincing on the Kyuub….Naruto's part "please Iruka…wake up" Kisame begged before singing softly, regardless of the Anbu guarding the door outside

Iruka could hear something…something familiar in the void of black he was floating in. He wanted to be there, with that familiar things. Was it a voice? His mother? Noo… this was male…father? That didn't make any sense either. Iruka furrowed his brows…Kisame!

Iruka struggled in the void harder, wanting, no needing his Kisame. He swam upwards in the void, he could see light could hear clearer, smell better, yes yes yes! This was the way was the way back to his love…to Naruto…to Kisame.

Iruka's eyes fluttered open slowly, staring at the dimly light white ceiling over him before slowly moving his head to the side, the breathing mask shifting slightly. Kisame was staring out a window, his face set in thoughts as his hand held Iruka's. Iruka slowly and weakly squeezed the hand and would have laughed if the situation wasn't so painful when Kisame's head snapped around to stare at him with wide eyes "Iruka…" he let lose a breathy whisper and Iruka smiled at him through the oxygen mask. Kisame's head fell on Iruka's chest and the tanned chuunin had to fight of the pain.

"Damn it Iruka…don't ever do it again…I couldn't lose you…not like that" Iruka slowly, painfully wrapped his arms around Kisame as he other rested his head on Iruka's chest, tears soaking the hospital garment. Iruka made a inquiring sound to the missing nin and he sat up slowly, rubbing his cheeks and eyes "you were damn lucky that pink haired girl came… and that Hatake didn't hit your heart…damn it Iruka…just a inch to the left…" he trailed of as more tears ran down his face, this time unhindered.

Iruka tried to smile at him before blinking and making and waving his fingers towards the door and then to the window. Kisame sighed and nodded "yes…my guards…Hokage-sama is letting me stay…to watch you but after that…" he smiled softly at the last and smoothed the free hand over Iruka's brow "don't worry though…I can get out when I want" he winked.

Iruka let himself relax into the pillows… He trusted Kisame knew what to do, smiling softly as he felt lips kiss his forehead. It would all turn out alright.


End file.
